It's Been One Week
by The Guilty Ones
Summary: Ashley's having a little bit of Spencer withdrawals as she waits for her to come back from Spring Break.


It's Been One Week

I do not own South of Nowhere or any of the characters…but they're fabulous.

Set a couple of months after they started dating, before Prom and all that crap with Aiden.

One Week.

That's how long it's been since I've seen Spence. Granted I've gone 17 years of my life without her before we met, but now every moment we're away seems almost like an eternity. One week and I'm already missing the sound of her voice and the way she tilts her head ever so slightly. Oh, get a grip Davies! It's been one week, relax already.

Her family decided it would be such a "splendid" idea to go back to Ohio over spring break to visit family and friends. Great for Spencer, not for me. She even missed school today because they're driving home at the moment. I've been going through Spencer withdrawals and all I have is the always-annoying Kyla to cheer me up.

"Ashleeeeeyyyy"

Kyla just decided to grace me with her presence instead of letting me wallow in my Spencer-less world.

"What could you possibly want now?" I question, burring my head into my folded arms on the disgusting lunch tables King High gave us.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous, Spencer will be back late tonight, and you'll get to see her tomorrow! So stop sulking and come eat with us."

She points to the table that's being occupied by Aiden and Chelsea.

"You're going to march yourself over there and start socializing." She says while yanking me up off the chair.

"Alright, alright…_sheessh" _

Kyla and I make our way to the table and join in the conversation of Aiden's biceps or whatever they're discussing. I'm not really interested, I just want to keep fantasizing about the golden locks I can finally see in less than 24 hours.

"Girl, my boyfriend is also away at the moment and you don't see me acting like a lost puppy," Chelsea said once she noticed my absolutely pitiful pout.

I let out the world's largest sigh "God I know…I'm so pathetic."

"Ash, you're just in love" She throws me a wink as the bell rings signaling the start of another class period.

After school I cruise around La La Land trying to find something to fill my time with and to stop counting down the time till Spence gets back. I realize it wasn't a success because I stopped and parked at "our beach" and glance at my cell phone and realize it's only 4:18. I still have another 8 hours until Spencer gets home. But as luck would have it, Spencer's name starts flashing on my phone. I whip my cell up to my ear so fast that my phone thunks against my head.

"Ow" I quietly whisper.

"Ash…Babe?" I hear Spencer ask with a spark of confusion. "YEAH, yeah, um I'm here, ow." I groan as I rub the bump I can already feel forming on the side of my head.

"What just happened?" comes the giggling comment from my girlfriend. "Oh just hit myself in the head, for my own amusement." She starts laughing at my stupidity, and I can't help but let a wide grin creep onto my face as I take in her voice, a voice I haven't heard face to face in a week.

"Where are you right now," I question as her laughing dims down to a mellow chuckle. "Oh, well we just passed the city of nothing and now we're heading south of nowhere," she sighs.

I groan, "So, boring car ride huh?"

"You can say that, we're stopped at some gas station to fill up and let Glen pee. He's hopped up on so much red bull that he's driving me crazy!"

I smirk, "Sorry babe, how much further do you have to go, before you're home?"

"Well, I think we might have somewhere between 9 and 10 hours left to go. I'm just so tired and can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight," she lets out a big yawn and I can tell she's stretching. I let my mind wander to Spencer's body and how good it looks stretched out on my bed. I quickly focus back on the phone and pick up on the end of her complaining about Glen's immaturity.

"…..he's just being a total asshole…. Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" I ask as I brush an annoying curl behind my ear and out of my face.

"I really wanted to see you tonight….but I don't think I'll be back in time to see you tonight."

I sigh, because I was really looking forward to at least seeing her and giving her a quick kiss before she went to bed.

"It's okay, I'll just wake up early tomorrow and swing by to take you to school, " I say quickly trying to mask my disappointment. She stays quiet on the phone for a second, so I try to cheer her up.

"Spen-"

I quickly get cut off as she exclaims, "I just really need a good make out session, we haven't seen each other in, like a WHOLE week, It's KILLING ME!" She bursts out.

I'm startled for a second until the comment sinks in, then I realize how incredibly hot that sounds. I try to get a word in again but am quickly dismissed.

"It's just that, this is the longest we've gone without each other since we met and it's frustrating," my blonde goddess exclaims.

"Yeah but Spence we'll see each other tomorrow, it will be oka-"

"NO, I'm going to basically jump you, and I can't exactly do that in the middle of the quad at school now can I?"

This shuts me up, because usually I'm the one always wanting to get in Spencer's pants, but this turnaround is definitely something I'm enjoying. My throat is completely dried up as I let out the tiniest groan. My voice is so low and raspy, "you're so incredibly hot right now."

"Ash, you can't even see me right now."

"Oh believe me, I can tell," I whisper. We're both breathing a little heavily as neither of us talks. Just listening to her groaning is making me so incredibly hot right now. I hear a little commotion in the back round and hear Spencer sigh.

"Everyone's back and ready to get going."

I take a moment to collect myself, "Okay"

"I guess I'm just going to have to see you tomorrow morning then."

"Yeah," I sigh, "tomorrow morning."

"I love you Ash."

"Love you too babe."

"Bye."

I barely say bye before she hangs up and leaves me sitting in my car, completely thrown off and horny from our 2-minute conversation we just had. I look down at my phone in wonderment.

"I _have_ to see Spencer tonight."


End file.
